


Jackets

by lavenderpastels



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Another Short Fic, M/M, clothing sharing, lil bit of TAZ Balance spoilers, thinking on memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels
Summary: Taako gifts a jacketKravitz is lonely on a job





	Jackets

_Taako rummaged through the old boxes scattered in his closet, each little item that he had pulled out brought back happy and sad memories from his days during the cycles. His hand hit a soft material, and he pulled out a large red jacket, stamped with the IPRE logo across the back and a smaller logo on the breast pocket. He knew it wouldn't fit, but he folded it up and set it on the bed behind him._

_Kravitz stood at the door, ready to leave on another job for a few weeks at the most. He gave Angus a hug goodbye before the boy left for school, and now he needed to say goodbye to Taako. The elf had a red jacket folded neatly and tucked into his arms._

_"Well bubbeleh, I'll see you soon?" he said quietly._

_"You can count on it."_

_Taako had smiled, and kissed him gently like they did so many times before. Before stepping back, the love of his life pushed the jacket into his arms._

_"I love you."_

Kravitz sits against a tree in the massive swath of forest he landed in during his job. He swings a small messenger bag onto his lap. He's worn down, but he still has his motivation to finish the job. Everything is difficult. He misses being able to enjoy a glass of wine on the couch, Taako beside him. He misses being able to read Kid Cop with Angus. 

Kravitz remembers the jacket that Taako gave him before he left, stored away in the bag. He takes it out and unfolds it. The IPRE patch emblazoned on it has little sign of wear, but it's still showing the fact that Taako wore it. Kravitz smiles and slips it on. It's warm and comfortable, and it has the smell of spices laced on it with a touch of the lavender perfume the wizard often applied. He felt calmer, happier.

He's finally home, well, in Neverwinter at a table reserved for three. He still has the jacket on, he kept it on because it helped him along. He sees Taako and Angus enter the restaurant and waves them over. Angus' eyes light up like a Candlenight's tree as the boy races over to hug the reaper with Taako trailing after. He returns the hug of the boy detective before letting him go to his seat, rising from his own seat to hug his boyfriend.

"Nice to see you again Krav. I missed you." the elf murmurs.

"I missed you as well."

As he says that, Kravitz silently thanks Taako for the jacket that helped him through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shinykipp for betareading!


End file.
